The Black And White Areas Of Love
by angelcake4
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha must pass through all the hardships fate sends their way, and hopefully they'll discover their feelings somewhere along the way. (HINT HINT!) But why are all these people getting in their way, why won't people let Inuyasha and Kagome


Chapter 1: Fix Her  
  
(A/N: Thanks to my bestest friend, Spring Angel for helping me edit this story! You should all check out her stories, they rock!)  
  
It was a lovely day, the sun was shining and there were no clouds in the sky. It was so peaceful - except for Shippo and Inuyasha. They were fighting again, who knows why, but they seemed to be fighting more often. So, Kagome walked off because she couldn't take it anymore. She was walking down a path and found some really pretty flowers blooming so she went to smell them. When she bent down something or someone grabbed her and she screamed really loud hoping that Inuyasha would hear her, and luckily for her, he did. Inuyasha stood up and said,  
"Kagome."  
He looked around and couldn't find her, until he heard another scream. He ran with his lightning fast speed and found her pinned up against a tree, unable to get down. She was being held there by a tall demon that seemed to be part cobra, part dragon. Inuyasha noticed that the demon was trying to take off her clothes, and he felt rage coursing through his blood. Right when Inuyasha was about to go kick that demon's ass, a voice came from behind him.  
"Where do you think you're going, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned around and saw another demon standing in front of him.  
"Don't think that I'm going to let you help the miko; we need her. My brother is going to make her his mate so we can use her powers, so if you want to help her, you will need to get through me first." The demon said. Inuyasha look over at Kagome then back at the demon.  
"Feh. I'll take you on. Hold on, Kagome." The first demon was kissing Kagome all over her neck and chest. Her school uniform was halfway unbuttoned; you could see her bra. Kagome kept screaming, so the demon put his mouth to hers and forced his tongue in her mouth. The demon lifted up her skirt and rubbed his hand over her womanhood.  
'Inuyasha please hurry, I need you to help me.' A tear fell down Kagome's cheek as she was being violated. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and saw how far the demon was going. He felt his demon blood taking over when he saw that the demon's hand was up her skirt and her shirt was half off. Inuyasha growled deeply as he tossed Tetsusaiga aside, embracing his demon blood. This didn't scare the demon at all, he charged Inuyasha but Inuyasha just took his claws and swung it across his chest and killed him. Then he went over to the other demon that had Kagome and ripped both of his arms off and that made Kagome drop to the ground with a plump on her butt. She looked at Inuyasha and stood up. She had fear in her eyes; she didn't like it when Inuyasha turned into his demon form. Kagome buttoned up her shirt and walked towards Inuyasha. She reached out her hand to touch his face but he scratched it. It was a deep scratch she was bleeding a lot but she didn't care she just wanted to turn Inuyasha back. She looked at him and said  
"Sorry, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for turning you into your demon form." She began to cry and she hung her head down. Suddenly, Inuyasha started to calm down and his eyes turned back to their normal color.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said confusedly. Kagome looked up with tears dropping down. Seeing he was back to normal, she stood up and smiled. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and held her close.  
"Are you alright? I was so scared when that thing was touching you." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and said happily,  
"I'm alright Inuyasha." Inuyasha let her go and looked down at her hand and frowned.  
"I did that to you didn't I, Kagome?" Kagome frowned too.  
"Umm, yea, but I'm fine, don't worry about it, you weren't yourself." She gave him a sweet smile. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and looked at it then he picked her up and took her back to Kaede's hut. When they got there he put Kagome down and said to Kaede,  
"Fix her." Kaede just looked at him, then at Kagome. She asked what happened and Kagome muttered that she had fallen off her bike.  
  
(A/N: That's all for now, I'll update later; ja ne!) 


End file.
